Hair
by blackriddlerose
Summary: Right after Freed cuts his hair off, he realizes he doesn't like it short. So he gets some help from Mira who knows a potion maker. Implied adult fun, but it isn't talked about.


Hair

(Freed/Mira)

I don't know how I feel about Freed with short hair so I was kinda happy when the next episode it was long again. Of course they never say how it became long again, so this is my theory. Enjoy.

…..

Mira did a double take when the green haired mage entered the guild. She wasn't the only one either, everyone, with the exceptions of Bixlow and Evergreen, did a double take.

Freed was bald. Well, damn near close to it anyway. Three feet of hair shaved down to an inch, if that. This was drastic, and being a nosy person my nature, Mira wanted to find out why.

So she wasn't too shocked when the reason turned out to be Laxus. Freed was obsessed with the man.

She was surprised though, when at the end of the day as she was wiping the bar down, that Freed took a seat at the opposite end, the end she hadn't cleaned yet. The silence remained until Mira had made her way down to his end of the bar.

"Can I help you with something?" Mira asked, putting the rag away and leaning her arms on the bar, a chin resting in one hand.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a problem," Freed replied, his looking down, embarrassed.

"And that problem is…." Mira started.

"My hair."

"You miss it being long?" the Take Over mage said, her a genuine sweetness to it.

"Yes," he answered, his face still pointed down. "I didn't think I'd miss It this much when I cut it."

"Well, lucky for you, I know someone that sells potions. I'm sure she'll have one for quick hair growth," Mira replied, getting a smile out of the man. "But you know," the mage continued, "you don't look to bad with it short," she finished with a wink. She chuckled lightly when she saw the man blush.

"Th-thanks," the Rune Mage stuttered.

"No problem," Mira said as she finished putting some things away and came around the bar, the guild keys in her hand. "Shall we?"

The two locked the guild up nice and tight until morning, and walked off into town, the foggy night swallowing them.

Freed followed the S ranked mage as she navigated through some of the darkest alleys he never knew existed until the woman stopped in front of a whole in the wall type door that had a faded sign reading 'Potions' above it.

"How did you find out about such an obscure place like this?" he asked as they waited for somebody to open the locked door.

"Heard about it from a friend during my younger days," Mira said as the door opened to reveal an elderly woman who in Freed's mind resembled the classic story book witch. Wrinkled, warty, and creepy.

"Come in my dear, it has been such a long time," the shop owner said in a voice that resembled nails on a chalkboard.

"Thanks for seeing us at such a late hour," Mira replied back politely, seemingly unaffected by the barrage of smells that brought tears to Freed's eyes.

"So what can I interest the young couple in? A fertility potion by chance?" the hag said, eyeing Freed and the blush that was coloring his face from her words.

"No, nothing like that," Mira answered, her own face a little red. "A hair growth potion."

"Sadly, I just sold my last one a couple days ago," the witch stated, but upon seeing the sad look that overcame Freed, she continued, "but luckily for you, it doesn't take long to make one."

"That's great!" Freed said, excited at the thought of having long hair again.

..

The two mages sat down on the couch in the office looking area of the small shop as the old woman hobbled into the back to begin concocting the potion.

"A fertility potion! Do I look like I need something like that?" Mira scuffed to herself.

Freed just sat there, his blush coming back at her words. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I can handle it from here," Freed said after a minute of silence.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you probably won't be able to find your way out of this part of town," Mira said, curling her legs under her.

"Where are we anyway? I didn't recognize anything on the way over here."

"That is a secret," Mira said with a coy look.

"What's that supposed to me?" Freed asked, turning to the Take Over mage.

"It means if I tell you, I'd have to kill you. There are many dark secrets you aren't worthy of knowing," Mira said, giving the man her best you-aren't-getting-any-more-information-out-of-me look.

If he noticed the look or not, he pressed the issue, his pride a bit wounded. "And what would I have to do to become worthy of these dark secrets?"

Mira flashed the man a seductive smile and he immediately began to regret what he got himself into.

"The potion is ready young man," the witch lady said, emerging from the back room, a glass of bright blue liquid in her hand. "That'll be two hundred, and it's guaranteed to grow three feet in twelve hours."

Freed paid the woman and took the bottle, giving it a sniff before chugging it and handing the bottle back. He thanked the woman before heading out the door, Mira right behind.

"Why does no ever stay long enough to hear the side effects?" the woman mused as she pocketed the money.

…

"You're walking me all the way home?" Freed asked with a hiccup.

"Well, you don't look so well. I'm just making sure you get home safely," Mira replied, watching the man's tipsy walk. _Did the potion get him drunk?_

"I'm fine. And I think"-hiccup-"I can feel my hair growing already," the man said, pulling his keys out of a pocket in his jacket.

Mira had to help him get the key in the lock. _You, he is drunk._

"Well, I'm home now. You still going to stay gorgeous?"

"What did you just call me?" Mira asked, her interest piqued.

"I called you what you are, gorgeous." Freed answered calmly while trying to take his boots off.

"You never called me that before," Mira said, determined to find out what other things he has kept from her in his sober state.

"Never had the ball to before, 'specially since you like"-hiccup-"Laxus."

"I don't like him that. Why does everyone think that?" Mira said.

"You don't like him? Then who do you like?" Freed said, walking to the mage and touching his forehead to hers.

Mira blushed, a little hopeful he wouldn't notice in this state. "Someone else actually."

"Who?"

"Y-you," Mira admitted, surprising herself.

"Me? Why me? After everything I did to you and your family?" the green haired- it really did look longer already- mage said, walking to his bed and plopping down.

"I don't know, I just do," Mira said, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge.

Freed rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes watching her. They looked rather focused for an incapacitated man. "Come here."

"What?"

"You heard me," Freed said, his hand reaching for hers, giving it a tug that landed her right next to him. He leaned in, kissing her gently. When she pulled him back, demanding more, he pushed himself up a little so that he was on top and kissed her again.

….

Freed woke up very confused and very embarrassed as realized that he was naked and so was the girl he had a giant crush on as she slept peacefully in his arms. His mind was a bit foggy, but he noticed Mira's long silver hair tangled up with his once again long green hair. The world was right again. In fact it was better, he thought when he looked down at the Take Over mages beautiful face.


End file.
